The Sex Is So Much Better When You're Mad At Me
by Snow The Outcast
Summary: Two years after Ino confessed that she loves Sakura, the girls are together. But what happens when Ino comes home with two police man at her side?


_How much longer is this going to take?_

Sakura sighed heavily, her patients shot as she stood in the kitchen of her small apartment. She was late again, Ino of course. For about two years now, Ino and Sakura have been together. By together, Sakura literally meant, _together! _During the two girls last year of collage, Ino had tolled Sakura that her crush on Sasuke had been a lie.

And a big one at that.

For years Ino Yamanaka had had a crush on the young, spunky Sakura Haruno and for years, she kept it a secret. Pretending to have a crush on that dark Uchiha we her feeling were truly set on Sakura.

At the time Ino have informed Sakura that she liked her, Sakura have just broken up with said Uchiha, and have came running to Ino's dorm, bawling her eyes out in front of her best friend and rival. That night, Ino have said the girl down on her small couch and let Sakura cry on her shoulder as she blubbered about Sasuke. It wasn't until Sakura had calmed down and became a little calmer, that Ino had turned Sakura's face to look into Ino's eyes…

…and kissed her with more passion then any man could ever have mustered up in a situation like that.

_I have to admit, I was completely shocked…I mean, she caught me completely off guard!_ Sakura thought, remembering Ino's confession to her, Sakura lifting her hand now to touch her lips softly.

That same year was there last year of collage, and that same year Sakura and Ino started dating and now two years later, they lived together in an apartment that was in a very fair amount of shape for two 24 year olds.

_But back to business, Ino should have been home three hours ago, it's almost midnight!_ Sakura mentally worried. She let the water in the sink run a little longer till she grabbed a rage and began to occupy herself with cleaning dishes.

Not even five minutes later, the door bell rung and there was a knock at the door.

Turning off the water and grabbing a towel, Sakura dried her hands as she walked to the apartment door and opened it slowly, "Yes?"

She was met by Ino, with a very angry yet pitiful face…

…along with two very stern officers.

"I-Is there something wrong officers?" Sakura said, slightly worried by there expressions.

"Mrs. Haruno I presume?" One officer spoke, earning a short nod from Sakura as she stepped out into the hall. "Yes that's me…did Ino do something wrong?" Sakura asked, gripping the towel in her hands firmly. The second officer nodded and pushed Ino forward lightly, Ino made a low sound in her throat-that could have passed as a growl-as she stepped forward and stood behind Sakura, in the door way.

"Mrs. Yamanaka here had picked a fight with an employee at the bar today." The first officer spoke.

Sakura stiffened._ Not again_, she mental groaned, her inner self taking an Ino doll and ripping its head off.

"Well, thank you officers for bringing her home, I assure you this wont happen again," she said as she nodded to the officers and stepped back into the apartment and closed the door before the officers should under so much as a thank you.

"Ino, what the hell were you thinking!" Sakura yelled, walking back into the Kitchen where Ino stood, her long blonde hair-that seemed more mangled, since strands had fallen out of the usual high ponytail-in her face slightly.

"He started-"

"I don't care who started it! Ino you promised me you wouldn't get into another fight! What if you would have gotten hurt this time?"

"Oh come on Sakura, he didn't even have a glass with him, for petes sake!"

"So!" Sakura yelled once again, she gave a heavy sigh and groaned slightly. "Ino, last time I almost lost you, that man had a gun!" she said, shivering as she remembered the night Ino came home from a fight with a man who had been hitting on her. The man wanted in her pants and Ino knew it, but when she tried to fight back, his buddy pulled out a gun.

Ino sighed softly, "Sakura, honey, I'm fine…the girl, she just pissed me off okay?" Sakura tensed, _so it was a girl this time huh? What she do…try to hit on her too? _Sakura had always been worried and slightly frightened when it came to people flirting with Ino, it was just who she was.

"Sakura," Ino continued, "The girl was straight okay? She had been talking to my boss about how he should fire me because I was a Lesbian and we didn't need to have Homosexuals coming to the bar," she spoke softly. "So I jumped over the bar, walked over to her, and punched her in the face."

She sighed and moved her bangs out of her face as she continued, "I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help it, it was just…she just…Sakura I'm so sor-"

Before she could finish, Sakura had cut her off by throwing her arms around her and kissing the living hell out of the girl. For what seemed like forever, Sakura and Ino's tongues both fought for dominance as they kissed.

Ino wrapped her arms completely around Sakura, pulling her so close that Sakura was sure that Ino's body would swallow her whole.

Before either girl new it, they had wondered into the bed room. Ino slowly lowered Sakura down on the bed and crawled over her, there tongues still running over each others and there lips massaging one another's.

Ino's hand found the rim of Sakura's shirt as Sakura's hands came to rest on her behind, lifting a leg up to wrap around Ino's waist as she bucked and grinded against her slightly. Both girls moaned in bliss. As their grinding continued, Ino nipped at Sakura's bottom lip as she massaged Sakura's small breasts in her hands, running her icy finger tips over the girls nipples through her bra.

It was within minutes that both girls were completely without cloths. Ino's hair had been taken down during the make out setion, along with Sakura's hair ribbon being removed. Sakura panted as Ino pulled from the kiss, her body shaking as she moaned softly, feeling Ino's hand roam farther down.

Sakura moaned and nodded slowly, Ino's sign to continue.

Slowly, Ino inserted one finger into Sakura and then two, her thumb massaging Sakura's nerve intensely. Sakura's moaned were passionate and high pitched as they broke through the two girl's lips while they continued kissing. Sakura's hips thrusted forward, becoming more and more demanded at her orgasm drew closer.

"Sakura?"

"….hmm….."

"A-Are you okay?"

Sakura's lips formed a soft smile as she panted and moaned her voice horse and soft, she spoke a short yes. As if on cue, Ino's fingers began to thrust into Sakura harder and faster, her thumb massaging her nerve closer to her opening.

As her orgasm rocked on the edge, Sakura let out a cry and bucked harder, her orgasm coming at full force and Ino fallowing her. Both cried out the others names and both for just one moment felt like there was nothing but them.

With loud gasps, Ino laid upon Sakura, both panting and giving soft and short moans.

As both girls now laid in each others arms, sleep didn't take but a few seconds to over come Sakura as Ino laid next to her, staring into the girls face. When Sakura slept, she had a sort of cherubic look too her, making Ino give a soft smile.

"I love you." Ino whispered, pulling the girl close and the covers over them both as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
